Harvest of Chivalry/Decadence/First Harvest: Beginning of Perplexity
Beginning of Perplexity is the first episode of Prismatic Warriors' first season Decadence. Storyline Eons ago, the planet of Crystialga was at the process of developing more natural resources through the course of time. However, it was met by an object that would change everything in the present day... An enormous crystalline mass crashed through the supercontinent of Panthacryst. It caused a sudden continental drift that separated it into the four continents since the present: Prisnull, Prisein, Prisway and Prisdrei. The crashing of the crystal caused the inhabitants of the planet to gain the magical power inside it. Unfortunately, many who've tried to use it met their untimely peril... This caused the emergence of the dark entities called the Prismaphages. They have been multiplying since today. On the good side, there are select few who have unlocked the power within them. They were known as the Unlocked. Using their power, they join forces to eliminate the threat of the Prismaphages. On the year 2018, there are four students who were dragged into the adventure. The future is up to them and their fellow Unlocked! Monday, April 7th, 2018 AP: ' It was a spring's day in the city of Grandecrystia. Many students were walking along the corridor of the famed Grandecryst University. "..." A young man with steel-blue hair was walking along with a brown-haired guy. "Not excited for school, are we Frisch?" the brown-haired guy said. "Hm?" The guy named Frisch mouthed. "I was asking if you weren't excited, but I guess not." He smiled. "... I plan to finish school soon. I have no big business with others." "C'mon Frisch. I finally could skip those years just to be in the same school as you, don't be a fun killer." "My priority is for the family. I don't need people as foolish as ''them." "But now you have me! Your younger brother! This year is going to be great, you'll see." "You are a given exception. Things aside, we need to find our room." They were walking inside the university building. "Male dorms... West wing?" He was reading a map. "Our classroom." Frisch checked the map. "For Class S, our classroom is on the east wing. Third floor." "I know what you meant, I'm just saying I'm gonna take a nap." He said goofing around. "Do you sleep in class?" Frisch asked intently as they were walking up to the second floor. They passed by a small crowd of guys. It seemed that there is a commotion going on... "Heiz smells trouble..." The brown-haired guy referred to himself in the third person. "Hm?" Frisch looked at the crowd. Some guys were quarreling as to who will date some girl. "Poor saps," one of the guys said. "You think you could date her in that state of appearance?" he scoffed. "Hey! Face value is not important to girls!" another guy retorted. "I should be... a knight in shining armor!" "Again, you poor sap." "Huh?! Someone high and mighty like you won't get the favor of a damsel!" "It's just the first day of school, then they are talking about whom to date?" Frisch thought. They were standing there, observing what is happening. Someone bumps into Frisch. "Whoa." Frisch felt that. It was a slight bump at least, so it was not painful. "Who the..." Frisch turned to see who bumped into him. A pink-haired girl with average height and two pigtails was responsible. "Oh! I'm sorry!" Her appearance was highly appealing in the cute side. "No need. I am sorry, I was in the way." "Hmm, this girl... A pretty one at that, but not exactly my type." Frisch thought. The girl just continued her way without bothering about the other guys. "Dude! It was her!" Heiz said. "What do you mean?" "Weren't you listening to me in the opening day?! It's Xiaki Adbarn, the one they call the 'Cruel Princess'. Everyone that tries to date her ends up with 'no' for an answer." "Hmm. I didn't bother to. How long-winded..." "IT WAS NOT LONG-WINDED! Well, I said she was pretty and all... But that's it!" "That escalated quickly... So I assume she is your type, is it not?" Frisch questioned. "She is..." Heiz said a bit bumped. "I see. You have good eyes." "But now... What the hell are those guys talking about?" Heiz was curious. The guys disappeared after Xiaki continued on her way. "Hmm... A girl to date?" Frisch said indifferently. "Pay it no heed. Let us proceed." At class... Frisch and Heiz were seated at the middle right flank of the classroom arrangement. Their teacher for this period was a full-grown man having a brown mustache in complement with his brown hair. He was their teacher for chemistry. Since it was their first day of school, there were no big lectures for any class today. "This school looks decent, to say the least." Heiz said. "Pretty much, but it hasn't changed a lot." "Well, it's my first year here, so I can't say that. So... To the dorms?" "... Are you trying to laze again?" "No..." Said Heiz, sarcastically. The teacher began to speak. "For now, I will have to provide the outline in chemistry for the first term of school." First it was to refresh the basics of chemical equations and stoichiometry. The following was now about ethers, esters, amines, amides, and other complex compounds. Chemistry was one of Frisch's fields of expertise so he was not at the least pressured by this. Heiz was focusing. Is was not like this was difficult for him, but it wasn't easier too. "Make sure that you master balancing chemical equations," Frisch said. "Yes, of course!" Heiz answered. "Good." Frisch affirmed. "Let's do our best for the remainder of school." "And then rest!" Heiz smiled. "I'd say we'll have fun with relatable people as well." "That too!" Heiz was excited about the new school. Lunch break... "Let's get some munchies!" Heiz said. "To the food hall we go, then." Frisch said as he stood up. "I hope the food here is good," Heiz said, imagining super delicious plates. "This school has expert cooks. One of the best in Diacrister." "I see... Yes!" When Frisch and Heiz exited their room, they came across a female student with strange long hair with a gradating color. "Who's that?" Heiz was surprised by her. "Oh, hi Frisch!" the girl said before her eyes met Heiz's presence. "And... what's your name?" "He's my younger brother, Heiz," Frisch said. "Heiz, this is my close friend since my first year here. Sylvea Asterne." "Oh, hello there!" Heiz smiled. "Nice to meet you," Sylvea said. "Are you going to the food hall?" "Yes, together," Frisch replied. "Would you like to come with us, Sylvee?" "Yes, I was getting to that! It is my desire to treat you again." "We'll accept your kindness." "So... How did you meet?" Heiz asked the two of them. "We will talk about it in the hall," Frisch said as they walked outside the building from the third floor. Just beside the high school building was the food hall. As they entered, the smell of different food went through their noses as Frisch was looking for seats. It seemed that there were a lot of students in the hall as usual. "This all smells good!" Heiz was pretty excited. Frisch found a table that can accommodate four people at maximum. "Here, take your seats." Sylvea walked with Heiz towards the table. Frisch moved one of the seats and let Sylvea sit. As the three sat down, with Frisch and Sylvea beside each other and Heiz at the front of his brother, the girl from the hallway earlier was seen eating her lunch alone. "Hey, isn't that Xiaki?" Heiz whispered to his brother. "Hm?" Frisch mouthed as he turned behind him. Heiz was right. Frisch could see the familiar visage from a fair distance. Something played in his mind... A question. "What about her?" he asked. "Again... I heard she was quite popular, but if that's so... Why eating alone?" Heiz was quite curious. "Hm..." Frisch took his words into thought. "Like you said, she was the 'Cruel Princess', right?" "'Cruel Princess'?" Sylvea overheard. "What about Miss Xiaki, Frisch?" Frisch turned to Sylvea. "Are you two classmates?" "Yes. She is a Class S student as well." "Doesn't she have friends? Like, I know she's the 'Cruel Princess', so boys have no chance to get near her... But what about girls?" Heiz turned to Sylvea. "Maybe... jealousy plays its part?" Sylvea presumed. "I for one have no close ties with her yet. I do not really know the details as to why..." "I don't really have time to waste with other people... But this girl might need someone to help her. She is there alone, with no one to talk to. I must come to her rescue!" Frisch pondered. Before Frisch could do something, Heiz stood up. Frisch's thoughts stopped abruptly as he saw Heiz. "Heiz?" "WhatamIdoingwhatamIdoingwhatamIdoingwhatamIdoing..." Heiz repeated those words while slowly getting nearer to Xiaki. Frisch's eyes widened. "Heiz, don't you make a mess... You can do it!" Sylvea turned to Heiz then to Frisch. "Hmm, that valor..." "Why am I so nervous?" Heiz held his chest just before talking to Xiaki. "Hey." "Hum?" The girl looked at him, surprised. "My name's Heiz and I noticed you were having lunch alone, so... I was thinking if you wouldn't want to join me and my friends?" After looking to Heiz a bit Xiaki just stood up and left, leaving Heiz there with no answer. Frisch was staring at Heiz. "Uh." Sylvea sighed. "Another one bites the dust, I suppose..." Heiz looked forward and started walking and just before Xiaki left the food hall, he grabbed her arm. "Please." She turned around and blushed, Heiz did it too as soon as he understood what he just did. "I-I'm sorry!" Heiz said letting go of her. "OK... I'll go, but... Just wait a bit..." Xiaki said leaving the food hall. When Heiz sat down again with Frisch and Sylvea, he looked extremely exhausted. Frisch sighed. "Very brave, Heiz..." "I... Can probably... Die right now..." Heiz said, face laying in the table. "Are you scared, Heiz?" Frisch asked. "Hm, I can presume he was not used to make slight contact... However, his older brother is never a slouch," Sylvea thought. “It’s not scared... I’m just nervous, I think.” Heiz said, blushing a bit. Sylvea giggled when she saw Heiz blushing. "You are not Frisch's younger brother for nothing." Frisch quickly perceived the state of Heiz's face. The blush was faint but Frisch has sharp eyes. "Hm. Perhaps you are infatuated?" "It's not that! I mean... I don't know, I never loved anyone!" Just as he said that, Xiaki sat down with them. "Love? What are you speaking about?" "Greetings, miss," Frisch said. "You must be Xiaki from the hallway earlier." "Hi Xiaki," Sylvea said. "Hi, Sylvea and yes, sorry about bumping on you." Xiaki said smiling. "No worries. I am Frisch Celerent, by the way. This is my younger brother, Heiz." "Hey." Heiz said, he looked excited again. "Oh, hey..." Xiaki averted her eyes. "What was that?" Heiz thought to himself. "I sense something strange between them... Brave Heiz..." thought Frisch. "It seems you are eating alone, which concerns us somehow. As an acquaintance, may I ask you something?" "Yes, go ahead." Xiaki turned to Frisch. "I don't quite believe in this, personally... But why do they call you the 'Cruel Princess'?" She averted her eyes before answering on a shy tone. "It's because I reject every boy that tries to go out with me..." "Ohh..." Frisch smiled. An atmosphere of relaxation emanated from his expression. "I understand. If I were in your shoes, I would do the same." "Hum?" "I have no time to waste with indulging myself with such youthful pleasure. My goal is to graduate with flying colors. I will then pursue my career. That's all that matters." She blushed before answering. "It's not because of that..." "Regardless, it is similar. Do tell, if you may..." Sylvea was hiding the fact that she was greatly impressed by Frisch interacting with another person, even though she knew he was asocial at most times. "I just... Have already someone in my mind right now..." As Xiaki said that, Heiz stood up. "I see." Frisch offered Xiaki a handshake with his right hand. "We will gladly accept you as our friend and comrade." "Hum... Please take care of me, then." Xiaki shook his hand and then looked at the door of the food hall. "Just going to the bathroom, guys. Hehe... Be right back." Heiz left. "Then, I will be fulfilling my necessity in the restroom. Be right back." As soon as he let go, Frisch walked towards the restroom as Heiz just went there. Sylvea was left there with Xiaki. Heiz wasn't even inside the restroom, just near the entrance of it. Frisch was behind Heiz. The former folded his arms. "Heiz, are you okay?" "Oh! Frisch, what are you doing here?" "Waiting to fulfill my necessity. You look like you have seen a ghost back there. Are you okay?" "I don't exactly know. I just felt weird as soon as she said that." Frisch grinned. "You think it was you?" he jested. "Nope. I have no chances whatsoever." "Mm-hm. You sure know your priorities well. But you are quite naïve, younger brother..." "Naïve? Why?" "Infatuation is not even love. It is the sign of youth. You'd do well understand your feelings." "Dammit... You got me good, old hag." Heiz laughed a bit. Frisch smiled. "You cannot hide a secret from your brother." He tapped Heiz's right shoulder with his right hand. "I can't, can I?" He smiled. Frisch smiled again. He walked towards the restroom and opened the door. Inside was a spacious area with multiple lavatories separated by tiled walls. "You did not see this coming, am I right?" Frisch verified, implying that Frisch forgot that restrooms with multiple lavatories exist, usually in restaurants. "I didn't." "If you are going to fulfill your necessity, come in." Frisch entered one of the lavatories. "Nah, I'll just wait for you and then we'll go back together." After few seconds, Frisch exited the restroom after fulfilling his necessity. "Let's go back-we have not eaten lunch yet." "Yeah and my stomach is making the rumbles." As soon as they sat back, Frisch said, "What will it be?" "As I requested, I will treat you again," Sylvea said. "Xiaki, have you eaten?" "Hum... You don't need to treat me as well!" Xiaki said. "Are you sure? I might just buy your favorite. Just say the word!" "Right, Sylvee is not a noblewoman for nothing...." Frisch thought. "Well, I ate already, but if you could treat me to some macarons, it would be nice!" Xiaki smiled like a little child. "Yes, sure," Sylvea said. "Heiz, yours?" "Some beef steak would be great right now!" "Okay! Frisch, would you like to accompany me?" "With pleasure," Frisch replied as they walked together to the counter. Heiz and Xiaki looked at them leave and then turned to each other. "So..." Heiz said putting both of his hands in his pockets. Few minutes later, Frisch and Sylvea return with two trays having two sets of dishes each. They placed the food on the table. There was a cluster of seven macaroons on one small dish. On the other was a sizzling hot beef steak with rice on the side. As for the other two, there were two dishes of white pasta, particularly of fettucine kind. As the two sat back, Sylvea smiled. "Let us eat." They all started to eat with smiles on their faces. "Is it good, Heiz?" Sylvea asked. "It's freaking delicious! Thank you!" Heiz said, bowing his head. Frisch sighed in relief after eating his meal. "Thank you, Sylvee. It was nice, as usual." "You all are welcome!" Sylvea said. "Sylvee?" Heiz said with a smirk. "Hm? What is it?" Frisch asked. "So you have a nickname for her?" "Yes. She told me to call her that." "So... You're close?" Xiaki asked. "Yes. Since my first year of high school while she was at second year in middle school." "Now that I'm thinking... I've never seen Heiz in classes." "Oh, that's because I skipped some years and went to my brothers class." "Wow! Really?!" "If he hadn't skipped, Heiz would be your classmate, alongside Sylvee," Frisch extrapolated. "That would be awesome..." Xiaki mumbled, maybe Sylvea could hear her. "Yes, I agree," Sylvea added. Xiaki just blushed and Heiz kept on eating. Frisch observed Xiaki while he was eating. After few moments, he saw through her facial expression. However, he kept his mouth shut about it. "Hmm, that escalated quickly... Under normal circumstances, that is. But what if...?" he pondered. "Frisch?" Sylvea noticed. "Is something wrong?" "No, nothing... I have just been pondering on passing thoughts." Frisch observed Xiaki again. He would most likely meet eyes with the girl. She looked at Frisch. "Hum? Do I have something on my face?" As soon as they met eyes, Frisch's eyes began to widen. "W-What is this feeling...?" He then felt a sharp pain in his head. "Nnngh!" "Whoa! Something's the matter, bro?" "N...NE....TER.....P....HHH...." Those thoughts appeared in his strange vision. It seemed that he has seen something strange in Xiaki. Something... dark. Looks like it was sleeping in her very soul. "Frisch!" Heiz touched his shoulder. "Gah!" Frisch exclaimed. He panted slightly. Looks like he was fine after that. But he was breathing fast... "Frisch! Are you okay?" Sylvea said as he stroked his back. "Let me help..." "I-I am fine, thank you..." Frisch answered before taking in a deep breath. "What happened?" Heiz asked worried. "I don't know... When I looked at Xiaki, ominous thoughts suddenly filled my mind and blurred my eyes. I'm sorry, Xiaki..." "I-It's OK as long as you're fine." "Did I just see... a Prismaphage in her...?" Frisch thought. "I better prepare myself to protect her and the others." "Seems he has another vision," Sylvea said. "Bro, you should finish your lunch before it gets cold." Heiz said, after eating the last piece of meat. Frisch continued eating. "How should I let the entity be released...? We need to free her at all costs!" Xiaki ate her last macaron. "Done." As soon as Frisch finished his meal, the school bell rang. It seemed that Sylvea finished eating few minutes ago. "Welp..." Heiz stood up. "Time to go." Frisch and Sylvea stood up as they were grooming themselves. class... Frisch was walking with Heiz along the main hallway of the high school building's third floor. Sylvea was seen just ahead, seated on a bench at the front of their classroom. "Wanna say hi to her?" Heiz asked. Sylvea turned to the two. "Oh, you're there, Frisch, Heiz. I have been waiting." "Thanks for the wait, Sylvee," Frisch shared his gratitude. "Waiting?" "Yes, we go home together as usual," Sylvea answered. "Her house is just nearby ours, Heiz," Frisch said. "Oh, I see. Frisch never told me that until now." Heiz smiled. Sylvea stood up. "Let's go." "Wait," Frisch said. "Hm? What is it, Frisch?" "I have something important to do first. Where is Xiaki?" As he said that, Xiaki was walking near them. "There she is, big bro." He turned to Xiaki. "Greetings again, Xiaki." "Are you guys going home?" Xiaki said, waving at them. "Yes." "Dude, didn't you want something from her?" "I'll be doing that in our way." "Where are you guys heading?" Xiaki asked. "Home," Frisch said. "Is your house nearby, by the way?" "I don't know... Do you guys pass the town fountain?" "Yes." "So it is on the way. Let's all go together from now on!" Xiaki smiled. "With pleasure." Frisch slanted his eyes. "It's coming." "Then let's go, guys!" Heiz said. As soon as Frisch moved his foot, he felt a dark presence around. Heiz felt it too, so he stopped and looked to his brother. "Are you... Feeling something?" When they notice, Xiaki is on her knees grabbing her head. "Xiaki!" Sylvea said. "Are you okay?" "Sylvee, step back!" Frisch exclaimed. As Xiaki got up, she had a menacing look on her face. "Don't pretend you're all worried about me, morons." "There it is. Prepare yourselves!" Frisch warned. Heiz assumed a fighting stance. "What are you guys going to do?! You are NOTHING!" As 'Xiaki' said that, two shadow arms got out her back. Frisch stood still. He did not flinch. Sylvea hid behind Frisch, knowing she had no capability of fighting up close. "Prepare yourself, fiend." An ethereal mist emanated from Frisch's body. His eyes glowed cyan. As soon as the mist condensed, two knives materialized. He then grabbed them by their handles. Heiz did the same thing. Eyes shining red and two gauntlets appearing. "Let's finish this fast." He inserted his hands in them. Frisch walked two steps toward 'Xiaki'. "GET OUT!" One of the shadow arms launched itself against Frisch. As soon as the arms were launched... They were intercepted by wind blades surrounding Frisch. Upon contact with these, they would be cut off before hitting him. "I'll finish it!" Heiz started running, one of the arms tried to hit him, but he evaded it with a frontflip. He then punched 'Xiaki' while his gauntlet started burning. "Is that everything you've got?!" 'She' said. Frisch signaled Heiz to step back from behind as he leapt to the railings of the hallway. Sylvea could do nothing at the time save watch over them. "Frisch... You're saving another one. I'm glad." Heiz distracted 'Xiaki' while Frisch was on the railings. The remaining arm tried to attack Heiz, but he dodged it and grabbed him. "Now, Frisch!" Frisch jumped towards 'Xiaki' as he severed the shadow arm within a moment with his dual knives. 'Xiaki' kneeled and screamed in a disturbing way and a black mass shaped like her body left her. Just before fleeing away, Heiz threw a fireball that scorched it. Xiaki was on the ground. "Xiaki!" Heiz ran and held her. Frisch landed before them. His knives disappeared into mist. "We barely worked it out... Was her negativity mild?" he thought. Xiaki woke up at Heiz's arms. "Hum... Where am I?" Frisch looked behind him. His eyes were austere as ever. "You're safe... Phew..." Heiz said relieved. Frisch stood up. "Xiaki, what do you feel right now?" "Hum... I... Don't exactly know..." Xiaki averted her eyes. Frisch chuckled. "I was referring to your physical condition. You lost control earlier." "Control?" "It's a long story...I'll tell you when you feel better." "Hum, OK... Well I feel tired." She grabs onto Heiz to not fall. "Heiz, should we take her home for now?" "I'll take her, Frisch," Sylvea volunteered. "OK, here you..." When Heiz was about to pass Xiaki to Sylvea, Xiaki held stronger. "Hum... I take her. No problem." "Okay then, let's go home now, then." "OK." At the Celerent residence... Sylvea stopped as soon as they reached the Celerent residence. "I'll be going the other way, then. See you tomorrow!" "Bye, Sylvee," Frisch responded. "See ya. Now to Xiaki's." "It's that way..." "All right." At Adbarn residence... "I can walk from here... Thanks..." "Well, let's go, bro." "Take care. Xiaki." Frisch walked back home with Heiz. "That sure was something..." "Hm," Frisch simply mouthed. "Welp, I'm up for an afternoon snack. You?" "Mm-hm, at home. I'm sure I could whip up something nice." "Then let's go!" Heiz smiled. Late night... Frisch was in his pajamas, about to lie on bed. Heiz was only in his underwear. "I think I'm going to bed... See ya tomorrow, bro..." "Heiz!" Frisch noticed. "It's cold, you know. Wear your pajamas!" "I'm always hot." Heiz said, winking. Frisch facepalmed. "You always say that..." "Yes, I do." He touched Frisch's shoulder. Frisch went to bed but he was not about to sleep. Thoughts passed by his mind. "Heiz," Frisch beckoned. "Hum?" Heiz turned to Frisch. "We are not done with Xiaki yet..." Frisch said. "I also feel the same... But why do YOU think that?" Frisch grinned. "Do I have to brag unnecessarily?" He continued in a serious tone. "She has to unlock it. Defeating the Phage is not enough." "Yup. And we still don't know what was messing in her head to create the Phage, so she can create other one. This time it will be stronger." "Yes," Frisch affirmed. "Heiz. Should I tell you how I am close with Sylvee?" "Sure!" "That day, when I was still in my first year of high school..." Frisch began. "I was the one who saved Sylvee from her Phage." "That's when you unlocked?" "No. She unlocked her power." "Wait! She's an unlocked?!" "Yes." "That's... new." "She does not use her power frequently. She is a special one," Frisch said. "That is why I do not let her engage in battle as much as possible." "What do you mean... 'Special'?" "Her primary power is not one of the four elements." "Really? Then what it is?" "She can heal people. I once had an injury in my hand during a fight with a Prismaphage. With her, I was thankful my hand got healed." "I see. She would be great as a support then." "Now, what will be Xiaki's power...?" Frisch pondered. "I hope things will bode well." ''END''''' Category:Prismatic Warriors Category:Priscimitaria Category:Episodes